Now You're In The World
by AnglophileConfessions
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have their first child.


It's been nearly 5 years since things settled down. No more grounders and arkers. They're just people these days. No AIs, no war, no death. They've built their own world now. Cultures have merged, people have moved on from the past and are looking towards the future.

Bellamy is looking at Clarke and he knows that she is his future. It doesn't matter where they are, or what they do, Bellamy will always choose Clarke, a thousand times over. She looks at him and smiles. It's genuine and wide and weightless and he can feel her love for him like a soft breeze in summer, warm, comforting.

"Bell, I have something to tell you." Clarke says, tucking her hair behind one ear. Waves break on the shore. They moved closer to the sea in the first few years since the war. It suits Bellamy, making his freckles more prominent and his skin always has a rosy tan, his hair is always a mess of sea salt curls.

"Yeah?" He says, squinting one eye, the sun setting and casting a blood red glow across the water.

"Yeah." Clarke responds. She turns towards him in the sand and presses her lips to his. Then she kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Clarke." He wishes there were better words in this language to describe everything he feels when he wakes up next to her, her body beneath the sheets with his large hand splayed across her naked back.

"I'm pregnant Bell." She whispers to him.

He leans back to look at her properly, his heart beating a tattoo into his chest. "Oh my god." He breathes, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh my god. How long have you known?"

"My mom ran some tests when I went to visit her and Kane. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. I'm 2 months along."

Bellamy can't help it. He wraps his arms around her tightly and cries into her hair. He's never been so happy. Clarke cries but her smile is brighter than it's ever been.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Bellamy are getting married." Raven says laughing.

"I know." Clarke responds. "Raven, I'm so happy. It scares me how happy I am."

Raven pulls Clarke into a hug. "You should've tied the knot years ago. Happiness looks good on you Clarke."

Clarke kisses Raven's cheek. "I love you, Raven."

"I know." Raven says with a shrug.

It's their leader, Luna, that marries them. Her smile is bright and genuine as she performs the marriage. It's a homogenous mixture of earth and sky. Clarke can't stop looking at Bellamy. She can't stop feeling so happy and peaceful. Bellamy's grinning and his eyes are stars, twinkling down at her. When it's over they kiss, the swell of Clarke's belly sandwiched between them.

* * *

Bellamy's reading the Iliad for what must be the 100th time when Clarke comes into the living room of their little home. Her hand is resting against her stomach and her eyes look fearful.

"Clarke, something wrong?" He asks, rushing to her side. When he gets closer he sees that her pants are damp. "Clarke are you okay?"

"I think my water broke." Clarke says looking down. Bellamy's hands are hovering around her unsure where he should rest them for comfort.

"What do we do? Do we need to leave right now?" Bellamy starts dashing around throwing clean clothes into a bag he has at the ready.

Clarke laughs and then groans. "We need to get to Mount Weather where my mom is. Get the rover started and I'll finish with this." Clarke takes the bag from his hands. "I'm okay, Bell." She kisses him and he looks at her with a mixture of fear and excitement. Then he runs for the rover, starting it up. He half carries Clarke to the car, making sure she's comfortable.

Bellamy swears he's not going to cry.

But when she's born, he cries anyway, holding tightly to Clarke's hand. She sweaty and exhausted, but she's more beautiful than she's ever been. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead and they both cry as their little girl is handed them. Clarke holds her close and Bellamy holds them both. His whole world resides here in this room.

The first time he holds her on his own, he cries again, amazed at the little creature in his arms. Octavia leans her head against his shoulder, staring at her niece with pure love in her eyes. When Bellamy gives his little girl to Octavia he's reminded of his 7 year old self. "I won't let anything happen to you, sweet girl. I promise." Octavia whispers.

Bellamy's heart is too big for his chest.

* * *

Jake Aurora Blake is small, but strong. She has Bellamy's tanned skin and dark curls with Clarke's crystalline blue eyes. And Bellamy is head over heals. Everything about her is perfect to Bellamy and Clarke. She is healthy and strong and she is here.

"Jake! Jaaaaake." Clarke says tauntingly, then she darts behind some driftwood on the beach while Jake bobs towards her, holding rightly to Bellamy's fingers as he guides her. When they reach the driftwood, Clarke jumps out and tickles Jake her giggles like a tinkling bell. They raise her and love her and care for her. And even through tantrums and long nights, they love her; how could they not? She is their universe. They are merely stars and moons and planets that revolve around her.

Bellamy loves to throw her up in the air, watching her face turn from surprise to joy in a matter of seconds. The more time she spends in the sun, climbing onto Clarke's tummy and throwing sand into the air the more her freckles show. She has Octavia's nose, they decide. She has Clarke's determination and spirit. She possesses Bellamy's bravery and loyalty as she grows.

Jake grows entirely too fast. She begins speaking early on and Clarke swears it's because they spoke to her so much when she was in the womb. All Bellamy knows is that his favorite thing in the world is watching the two of them chat and laugh. He loves the way Clarke's eyes crinkle when she smiles at their baby girl. He loves the way she loves them.

Clarke is working in the medbay today and it's just Bellamy and Jake. They wade out into the cold water, Jake sitting atop his shoulders. She tangles her little 3 year old fingers into Bellamy's thick black curls, brushing through them and watching them bounce back into place.

"I love you, daddy." Jake mumbles into his ear, craning around to reach it. The words wash over him, more powerful than the waves lapping at his feet. He lifts her gently from his shoulders and holds her in his arms while she rests her head against his shoulder. Clarke gets home early and watches them from the shore.

"I love you too, Princess." Bellamy whispers, smoothing down her dark hair, tangled from the wind. He turns and sees Clarke standing on the shore. She wades out into the water to stand next to him. She kisses a sleepy Jake on the cheek before gently pressing her lips to Bellamy's.

Their smiles are light and happy. Years will pass and Jake will grow and Bellamy and Clarke will grow old together. But for now, they are young and she is small and they would choose this life a thousand times over. They have overcome their pain and grief. And all of led to this moment right here and now.

Neither Bellamy or Clarke would change a thing.


End file.
